Double Trouble!
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Final Chapter up! During a bank robbery, Timothy goes to check on what's going on, and makes a startling revealation...
1. Prologue: Brother, Who Art Thou?

Double Trouble!

Part two of my Timothy saga; 'Double Trouble!' will be the best yet. Let me explain the storyline. Jake tells Timothy something very unexpected… he has a twin brother! This twin brother was suspected dead, but when a dragon resembling Timothy goes on a crime spree, the world knows he is very alive. Now, Timothy must fight his twin and his army, under the rule of Seymour himself! This total plot twist is sure to bring trouble!

Prologue: Brother, Who Art Thou?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own American Dragon Jake Long or this Digimon episode title. They belong to their respective companies.

"O, ok… just put the money down and I, I, won't sh, sh, shoot…" The cop says frightened.

"Heh. Idiot." The dragon burns the gun then shoves the cop into the vault and locks it. "What's next… hmm… how about the military."

"What's next? Jail!" Timothy says flying in. The dragon turns around. "What? Am I in front of some kind of mirror?"

"Nope." The dragon punches timothy then flies away.

"Get back here!" Timothy flies into the air and fights with the dragon.

"It's bad enough you made me lose my money, but now your chasing me?"

"Who are you?"

"None of your business."

"I think it is!"

"Hrah!" the dragon kicks Timothy into a plane, scaring the passengers.

"Get back here!" Timothy flies towards his doppelganger and claws his face.

"Rah! You leave me with no choice!" The dragon spat a fireball at Timothy blasting him to the ground. Jake quickly ran towards him.

"Timothy!" Rose quickly followed Jake.

"Dad? Mom? Who was that?"

"Timothy… that was… your twin brother."

That's the end of the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll be working on Chapter I in a minute! Till then, review!


	2. Chapter I: Enter, The Dragon Force! Part

Chapter I: Enter, The Dragon Force! Part I: Heed The Cry Of The Brave!

"I have a Twin Brother?" Timothy asks wide-eyed.

"You did…" Rose said, starting to cry. "But he died at birth. I don't know how he is still alive."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Well, we just didn't think you were ready." Jake says.

"Guys, I'm twelve. I'll be thirteen in two months and you say I wasn't ready?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ungh…"

… … … … …

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Sending a few E-mails."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me."

"Fine. I'm E-mailing the most skilled dragon-children in the world to meet in central park."

"Why?"

"Well, with Seymour being as strong as he is and him still being out there, I think it's time you have an entire team to fight with you. Best part is you're the leader."

"What?" Timothy couldn't believe his ears.

"It's true."

… … … … …

In Washington D.C. a kid with army pants, military boots, and a white T-shirt with the words, 'Down with Bordawits, up with Turner' on it, referring to the current presidential election; read his mail. The message read: "You are hereby invited to a meeting of the most skilled dragon-children on earth. The meeting will be in New York City's Central Park this Saturday at 10:00 AM sharp."

"Heh, finally someone realizes my potential."

… … … … …

In Russia, a girl with brown hair and pigtails read the mail she got. "Cool!"

… … … … …

In Germany, a boy in a black shirt read the message as well. "Yeah! Finally more dragon children!"

… … … … …

In China, a boy with a red sweater and black pants read the same message. "I'm there!"

… … … … …

Finally, in Tokyo, a girl with long black hair read the invitation. "No way am I going to miss that!"

… … … … …

On Saturday all the kids were at Central park. "So, this is it, only six kids? Come on!" The teen from Washington shouted.

"Skilled fighters like us are hard to come by I guess. By the way, I'm Timothy."

"Timothy eh?" The teen from Washington asked. "I'll call you T. Oh, I'm Rad." His shirt now had large thumbs down and the word Loser on it. He was wearing the same pants and boots however.

"I'm Mari." The Russian girl said.

"Name's Harry." The German boy says.

"Jack. Friends call me Jack Javelin though." The Chinese kid said.

"And I am Rina. Nice to meet you all." Just then Jake walks in.

"My name is Jake. Jake Long. I am the father of Timothy."

"No way!" Rad screamed.

"Way dude. Anyway, I'm sure you've all heard of a man named Seymour, right?"

"Yeah. He was defeated by a dragon child right?" Harry asks.

"Yes. My son. I created this team to stop Seymour and my son's evil twin."

"Evil twin?" Rad asks.

"Yes."

"What's this, a team of children? To stop me? You must be kidding. Oh poor Jake, you are nuts!"

"Seymour!" The monster floated down.

"Glad you remember me. These… children… pity you got them involved in this. Now I'll have to kill them all!" Seymour opens his palm, revealing an eye, which shot a laser at Mari.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"Really, I think I'm wasting my time. Draco!" Timothy's twin; formally known as Tommy flew in. "Kill them."

"My pleasure…"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter II: Enter, The Dragon Force! Par

Tory A. of wicked fire (And all other fans): First off, this story will be my longest one ever; I'm planning 20 LONG chapters. At chapter ten I'm probably going to take a break, to work on other stories, such as Teen Titans Under Fire, Kingdom Hearts: Journey Into Darkness, and probably a new story, poem actually. NOTE: I would have updated earlier, but I was busy finishing off Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories. And believe me, when it comes to finishing a game, I could play for days with no eating or sleeping! Crazy? Yes. One more thing, vote on the names for Timothy's three human friends, they're coming in two chapters! Remember, two boys, one girl. Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter II: Enter, The Dragon Force! Part II: Feel The Fury Of The Storm, The Mighty Power Of The Heavens!

"Kill them."

"My pleasure… father."

"Father?" Jake was stunned.

"Yes my father! He never abandoned me! Look what I am today, the most powerful dragon on earth!" Draco's eyes when and turn completely white. His hands start to glow with white energy; once done charging into large balls of energy, he launches them at the six dragon children. Jake morphs into his dragon form and attempts to tackle Seymour, but Draco blasts him away before he could do any damage. "It's over! It's all over!"

"Once again Jake, sorry I had to end the lives of these… innocent… children!"

"Oh yeah?" Rad transforms into his dragon form. He had a long, powerful tail along with long sharp claws. He had no wings, but he could jump real high and was camouflaged for any area.

"Think again!" Rina was a beautiful purple dragon. She had large wings, but short arms. She was meant for aerial combat.

"So full of yourself." Jack turns into a very big green dragon. He was over 10 feet tall, with 5 inch wide and 3 feet long teeth and a wingspan of 10 feet per wing.

"Girl power!" Mari was a small 4½-foot dragon, but had strong, sharp claws and large wings to make up for it.

"Come on, bring it fatso!" Harry transformed into a dragon much like Jake; only he had brown hair and was blue.

"Fat? I'm not fat…" Seymour says.

"Well Father, you may go. I can handle them."

"Very good son." Draco, now with red eyes, dashed head first into Harry. Worst part was that Draco was on fire, literally.

"AAAHHHH!" Draco's eyes were now blue and a large spike of ice fell onto Mari. Rad had snuck up behind Draco and smacked him into a wall with his tale.

"Idiot." Draco's eyes were now yellow as he spat out electrical rays from his mouth. After every dragon was stunned he turned back to normal. "This is what happens when you challenge me! You are all fools." Draco listened for a response. "Nothing to say? Oh well. Together they fight together they fall. Consider your selves lucky, lucky that I'm not going to kill you. I'll reserve that for later. Rest up now, I don't want to kill sleeping enemies, they're boring. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

… … … … …

"Dude… that hurt. Maybe I'm not as good as I thought… T, your twin has some serious issues…" Rad said rubbing his head.

"Tell me about it…" Timothy muttered, struggling to get up.

"Dear People of the earth…" Seymour said. His voice was booming across the earth using satellites. "This is you master, Seymour the Great! You shall all bow to your master or forever perish in the last war on earth, the war to end the human race!"

"He's crazy…" Harry speaks up.

"Every villain is. What would you expect?" Mari asks.

"Fore once I would like a SANE villain!" Timothy yells.

"T, man, I'm with you on that." Rad replies.

"I already have followers… people who know their destiny!" Seymour yells insanely.

"See, he's insane!"

"Dude, he has serious problems. He should see a shrink." Jack comments.

"He's off the deep end now. No shrink could help that." Rina adds.

"Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"And there goes the insane laugh." Rad mutters.

"Now what are we going to do? I barely won our last encounter!" Timothy says.

"Oh come on guys, don't give up now!" Jack yells. "I mean hey, we weren't working together on that Draco guy. We're a TEAM, let's act like one!"

"J's right. Let's go!" Rad re-morphs into a dragon.

"Yeah!" Everyone says in unison, as they too re-morph into a dragon. Jack picks up Rad with his claws and they fly towards the only place they could think that Seymour was transmitting from: Puerto Rico, site of the SETI radio antennas.

… … … … …

"Father, they're coming!"

"I knew they would. Why don't you greet them with our missiles?"

"Good idea. This is General Draco, fire the missiles!" As soon as Draco had finished, the soldiers had launched six missiles.

… … … … …

"Missiles!" Rina screams.

"Let's take em' out. I may be a kid, by I'm trained to intercept ANY kind of missile." Rad exclaims.

"All right!" Jack drops Rad onto the first missile. With his tale he breaks off the door to the control system and rips out the control system and renders the missile useless, crashing into the ocean, except for one that Rad tore the top off. He now used it as a flying surfboard.

… … … … …

"What? That's it! Send Metal Sirus!"

"Metal Sirus? Father, you and I both know he is incomplete!"

"So, he might be able to kill them!"

"This is Draco, deploy Metal Sirus, once done report to the docking room." Once again the soldiers do as they were told.

… … … … …

"Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" A childish laughter fills the air. "Hello Timothy, your father must have told you about me… Sirus.

"Sirus!"

"Please, it's METAL Sirus now. I'm alive and kicking butt as a Cyborg! Trust me, it's fun!" Rad created a ball of fire in one of his claws and threw it at Sirus. "Ungh!"

"Score one for Rad the Bad!"

"So lame…" Mari muttered.

"Feel the fury of the storm Sirus!" Harry spat several balls of electricity at Sirus.

"AAAHHHH! You little… RRRAAAHHHH!" Sirus had now transformed into the one and only, Mecha Dark Dragon. It had two mechanical claws and a mechanical tail. Its teeth were made of steel and it had a robotic eye. "Fools. Your Fate is decided…" The Dark Dragon clawed the air. As he did, a laser version of his claw appeared 40 feet ahead and struck Timothy and his teammates. "Die already! Why won't you die?" He looked at the dragons. They hadn't moved or gotten hurt. "What?"

"Back here!" Rina flew around The Dark Dragon, spitting fireballs at his face any time she could.

"What the?"

"Ha! Mari copied us to distract you!" Jack says.

"What? I'll crush you yet!" Rad stared at The Dark Dragon's robotic eye for a minute.

"The eye! It has a link to his to his metallic brain! Destroy the eye, we destroy him!"

"You heard Rad, fire!" Rina continued flying around and continued to stare at the eye. She then started firing with the others.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no! Master, I've failed yyyyyyooooouuuuuuu!" The Dark Dragon started burning up as he slowly fell to the ocean. A loud humming noise was heard and in a large flying saucer were Seymour and Draco; Seymour was smiling like a maniac however.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Perfect!"

"What do you mean?" Asks Harry.

"Now I have all your fighting styles. I can now program them into my newest creations! And my living monsters, oh… you are in for it now! Sirus was a mere pawn. His purpose was to send your fighting styles to me, so in other words, he did not fail me. I'm sorry I must leave you now dear children, really I am, but I have some serious work to be doing. Ta, ta now!"

"That… that… monster… he doesn't care for his own men who work so hard for him?" Mari asks.

"Heh. Figures." Rad says.

"What a heartless creep."

"Don't worry, we'll catch him yet."

END CHAPTER

Well, how'd you like? Anyway, I'll be looking for votes on the names. Also, who should they fight next? A mutant Abominable Snowman or a Leogriff (A Griffon only backwards)? Vote now!


	4. Chapter III: How Do You Say Goodbye? Par

YFWE: Your stuck? I could probably help. I'm Well; anyway I need an idea on the names! I am desperate! Anyway, if your wondering what this chapter's about… let's just say three teenage boys inherit the powers of Thor, Hades and the Fire Titan.

Chapter III: How Do You Say Goodbye? Part I

Timothy walked along the street and found a flyer on the ground. "Huh?" It said something about a party in a vacant lot on Friday at 10:00. "Hmm… hey Rad, look at this."

"A party, huh? I'll get Jack and the others." (In case your wondering Jack looks a lot like Jake did except for the fact that he has brown hair and a black shirt)

Friday night…

When Timothy and the others arrived the people had just gotten set up and others had started arriving. The DJ then put on the song 'One More Time' by Daft Punk. People then started dancing unaware of the three teens in the trees. "We'll strike soon. Flare, Lightning, you know the plan right?"

"Yes, we do Demon."

"Good. We strike at 11:00 sharp when the planets are aligned and our powers are at their fullest potential."

… … … … …

"Hey, Rad, I got a bad feeling… someone's watching us…"

"T, you're freaking me out. Ever since we arrived you've had such a negative attitude."

"I know, but still…"

"Enough. Now let me dance okay?"

… … … … …

"3, 2, GO!" Lightning and Flare jumped down from the tree with Demon slowly hovering down. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Sorry to crash the party, but today the world shall witness our power! Lightning, Flare, go!"

"Yes sir!" The two yell in unison. Flare summons the mighty power of the Fire Titan and crashes a fireball into the crowd.

"Oh man… why does this always happen to me? Dragon-up!" Timothy says annoyed. Rad and the others also dragon-up. Rad, Harry and Rina approached Flare as Jack and Mari approach Lightning, and Timothy goes after their leader.

"Hello Timothy, I've heard of you! Now, burn in the mighty power of Lord Hades!" Demon's eyes glow red with fire going off the edges and his body is transformed into a monstrous armor. He was mostly black but had a long purple cape and he had a purple fire for hair. He had a large sword made of human flesh and bone with a human eye in the center. Its hilt was a disembodied human arm, which really grossed Timothy out. "Heh, heh, heh. Let's dance!" Demon swings his large sword and hits Timothy across his face. Timothy burns the sword. It was then transformed into a sword made of human bones, with a pumping human heart in the center (Grossing you guys out, huh?) of it, giving it energy.

"I'm gonna' barf…"

"Ha!" Demon swings his blade angrily, slamming Timothy into a wall. Timothy breaks the sword and claws Demon four times. "AAH! Burn in…" a lady's scream covers what he says.

"Right back at ya!"

"Burn!" Demon's hands are surrounded in flames as he claws at Timothy, who jumps back quickly. "Stop moving you pint sized brat!"

"Hey!" Demon looks at Flare and Lightning who are blasted backwards.

"Flare, Lightning, lets bring our pet out to play! Cerberus!" A giant three-headed dog skeleton appears. Demon glares at Flare and Lightning. Lightning binds the bones together with electricity, flare gives it fire powers and demon floats up and gives it life. Demon floats down to Cerberus' back and rides him. "It's time! Destroy them my pet!" Just as Cerberus was about to kill the six dragons, Seymour flies in grinning a very wicked grin.

"Demon, Flare, Lightning, your time is up. Your powers will now return to me."

"What? You promised us a day!" Demon snarled.

"I'm an inter-dimensional shape shifting demon, what would you expect?"

"AAAH!" Demon and the others cry in pain as their powers return to Seymour and they return to their normal, poor forms. "No!" Demon cries out.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Timothy tackles Seymour.

"T!" Timothy ignores Rad and claws at Seymour's face.

"Ah!"

"You… I swore I would kill you! You are a threat to the earth, and all other planets for that matter! I will end you!"

"If you can touch me." Seymour's scraped lips curl into an evil grin as he turns into a shadows and walks behind Timothy. He returns to his normal state and punches Timothy out.

"T! Seymour you beast!"

"Guests? I don't remember inviting you! This is a private party!" Seymour says sarcastically. "Oh well. I'm bound to kill you all someday anyway. Dragon's Cataclysm!" All the other dragons faint. "Which one to kill now, they're all pests! Maybe I'll just go for the mother! Oh yeah, I'll break him! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

To Be Continued…

Well, this chapter took a lot of work but I got it up at least, right? Anyway, if that person Ananomous reviews and flames me again I will burn his voodoo doll I made, thus burning him! Ta, ta!


	5. Chapter IV: How Do You Say Goodbye? Part

This story won't be as long as I expected. Maybe ten or eleven chapters so… enjoy anyway.

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VERY SAD SCENE!**

Chapter IV: How Do You Say Goodbye? Part II: Broken Child, Where Are Thy Parts?

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Someone throws a chair at Seymour. "You little brat. You'll pay for that!" The man stares at Seymour until he was burned into ash. "All will bow down or suffer." He flew across the sky as he sprouts his one dragon wing and his one angel wing. He landed in front of Timothy's house where Rose and Jake were waiting. "Rose Long, just the about-to-be-dead girl I wanted to see!"

"Back off Seymour. It's all over the news what you did at that party."

"I'm Famous! What do you know; I've always wanted to be a star! Now stand up and fight you mortals!"

"Gladly. Dragon-up!" Jake flew in attempting to burn Seymour. Seymour just laughed under his breath. He grabs Jake by the neck and stares him straight in the eye. Seymour then fully morphs back into the form he had when he was fighting Timothy in their first encounter.

"You will die, dragon."

"No he won't!" Timothy and the others fly in to help.

"I thought I killed you all! You're strong!" Seymour drops Jake and morphs his claw into a large live wire and prepares to kill Rose. "Ha, ha, ha! One move and she gets it!" Mari runs over to him. "Yes!" He moves the wire to a body but then gets a surprise, Rad got in the way!

"AAAAHHHH! T, if anyone can kill this guy its you! I know you can do it! AAHHHH!" Everything is then silent. A tear forms in Timothy's eye.

"You killed him!"

"He got what was coming to him! You all will die a painful death, so no worries, you'll join him soon!"

"You monster!" Rina flies in towards Seymour.

"Thanks for the complement." Seymour begins squeezing her head tightly until Jack blasts Seymour into a wall and his grip fades. "No!" Timothy angrily claws Seymour's face, scraping off the fake skin and revealing a black shadowy ooze. "Rah!" Seymour throws him across the area and into a building. A ring of fire surrounds Timothy and Seymour as volcanic magma appears around them. "I will win!"

"Never! You've caused enough pain through the centuries! This is where it ends!"

"Or is it just where it begins? If you've forgotten I'm a shape shifter. This is only one of my billions of forms. Oh, and it's millenniums. I've been around since time began! I am the source of evil. You may try, but you can't kill me! The power of pure evil is unstoppable!"

"All evil can be defeated! Some way, it will be destroyed!"

"NO!" Timothy picks up a sharp rock and uses it as a dagger and shoves it through Seymour's heart. "I don't have a heart. Or lungs, or brain for that matter. What use are they to a demon?" Timothy shoves his claw through Seymour. He never seemed to be in pain. A black shadow would just form the missing body parts. Now battered with holes, Seymour continues to fight.

"Take this!"

"NNNNOOOOO!" Seymour is knocked into the magma as each part of him burns.

"Finally." Timothy says. Just then, the ground opens up revealing an 11-foot big monster. He had devil like horns and a demon's tail. His claws were like that of a Grand Black Dragon. He had red scaly skin and white hair. He had horns on his forehead and an eye in the center of his forehead. He had two large demonic eyes glowing red and the face of the vilest demon. "Shoot."

"This is where you end children. Your friend there was a demonstration of my power. You cannot defeat the source of evil."

"We can sure try!" Timothy flies towards the demon in anger and manages to scratch him.

"Foolish child." His cut disappears. "This is futile. Draco?"

"I am here for you father. What do you need?"

"I have managed to kill one. I need rest, so please, kill the others."

"I will father."

"I'll stop him!"

"Jack, no. He's my twin. I'll stop him." Timothy angrily floats upwards towards Draco. "Tommy, why are you doing this to us?"

"Your father and Mother abandoned me!"

"They thought you were dead."

"Seymour took me in! He cared for me. Unlike them. Since then, I have always wanted to exact my revenge! Do not try to stop me!"

"I won't try; I will defeat you!" Timothy blasts Draco into a burning building. "It's over Tommy!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's your name!"

"It was my name. They will pay for what they did!" Draco smacks Timothy into a car with his tail. "Ha!" Timothy angrily flies into the air and tackles Draco.

"Tommy, stop this madness! You know what's right!"

"Let me go!"

"No."

"RRAAH! I will hurt you brother! Get off!"

"No!" Draco blasts timothy with a fireball. "I won't let you win!" Our hero kicks Draco into a nonmoving truck and knocks him out.

… … … … …

When he wakes up, Draco was in his human form inside Timothy's house. He looked exactly like Timothy did except his eyes were a darker blue then Timothy's. He tried to turn into a dragon until Timothy walked up. "You've been zapped of your dragon powers until further notice. Don't struggle, you'll hurt something."

"Why did you rescue an enemy?"

"Because even if I hate your guts, you're still my bro."

"… You know I'm still with Seymour, right?"

"Bro, listen, you were brainwashed by Seymour. He was lying to you."

"No he wasn't!" Just then, Jake walks in.

"Son, it's true. We thought you were dead. If anything it's the doctor's fault. We love you both very much, and we would never leave any of you to die like that."

"… … Still… he took care of me when you weren't!"

"Bro, don't you see! Don't you see how many lives you have destroyed? Look at the earth. Nice isn't it. With you and Seymour together, the earth could very well be destroyed, popped like a balloon."

"… …"

"It's true." Jake says.

"I… I know… I've known it was true… but he saved me… I owed him…" Draco, or Tommy, started to cry. "I, I never wanted anything like this to happen…"

"But you did. You did let it happen. Bro, maybe you can help us stop that monster. You know pretty much everything about him right?"

"Yes, I will stop him."

"Let's work together Tom, I know we can do it."

"Yeah. Together."

"Tim, the funeral will start in a half-hour, get down here!" Jack cried out.

"Alright!" Timothy jumped out the window with his dragon wings. "Let's go."

END CHAPTER

Well, that scene make you cry a bit? I was thinking of killing off Rose, but you guys would kill me for that. So I shifted my views towards Jake. Then I'm like, why would I do that? It's inhuman. You know, Seymour wanted Timothy to be a crying wreck so I killed Timothy's best friend, Rad. Then again, I could have killed the twin… but that would mess up the plot!

"So there IS a plot?"

Shut-up General.


	6. Chapter V: Black Fire Part I: Revelation

Well YFWE and Lavenderpaw have also been attacked by Ananomous Well, Timothy's friends will be in this chapter. And to answer a question that may be asked, yes. The next chapters will all be two or three part chapters. Also, a long explanation to my true plot is in this chapter, this is something that you do NOT want to miss. Chapter V: Black Fire Part I: Revelation 

"Ha, ha!" Brad, the school bully, shoved Timothy's friend into a trashcan outside the school. "Stay with your own kind, dork." Fred was always being picked on. He never knew why, he was smart, handsome, popular… maybe that itself was the answer. Whatever the answer, Fred was determined to find it.

"Good riddance!" Fred yells back.

"Fred! Fred, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Dude, that guy needs to take a chill pill." Todd, Timothy's other friend replies.

"Tell me about it." Monique says. Todd and Timothy both go gaga over her, and, just like the other days, kill each other to get her to date one of them.

"Hey! No dragon teeth!" Todd yells.

"Men." Monique sighs. "Let's get you fixed up Fred."

… … … … …

A woman in a black overcoat jumps from the speeding plain. "Hey, you forgot your parachute!" The woman then pulls out two sharp swords and seems to cut air. Seven demons then reveal themselves before plummeting to their deaths. The woman then sprouts two purple wings and flies off into the dark horizon sky.

"He's coming. Timothy must be prepared." The woman says emotionlessly to herself. It was true he was coming, and almost nothing could prepare the world for his arrival. "The Demon Lord is coming. Only he can stop him."

… … … … …

Timothy returned home and found a note up in his bedroom. "Huh? A note…" Timothy's eyes scurried across the paper. "I'll be there."

Later that night…

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out for a while."

"Alright, be back by 11:00 son." Jake responds.

… … … … …

"You came. Hello Timothy. You don't know me but I know you. I am here to teach you a lesson."

"What, Am I in trouble? Who you working with, Seymour."

"First of all, his name is not Seymour. It is Creatix. Second of all, he knows what goes on now. He is all seeing. Third of all I am neither with him, nor against him."

"Huh?" The woman throws a dagger at him, which he narrowly dodges. "Whoa!"

"Very good. Let's make this quick dragon." She pulls out her to long sharp blades. She flies across the empty lot slashing and blasting Timothy. He quickly morphs into a dragon and flies away from her swords. She catches on and sprouts her dragon wings and continues to slash him repeatedly and relentlessly with her blades. She then blasts him with dragon fire and throws a blade at Timothy who rolls away. He then gets up and kicks her. She flies into a building and pretends to faint. As timothy walks close, she kicks him in the gut and he goes flying into a streetlight. "You want to challenge Creatix like that? What a weakling!" Timothy angrily claws her, knocking off her hat. Her long black hair blows in the nighttime wind as she stares him straight in the eye.

"Who are you?"

"A relative. Defeat me and I'll tell you more." Timothy blasts above her head, collapsing the vacant building on her. She then bursts through and grabs her other blade. She floats in the air and starts spinning with her blades like a flying razor and heads for Timothy. Timothy then blasts her repeatedly before kicking her into a building. "Very good Timothy. You still need training, but you might just win the final battle with Creatix."

"Tell me now, who are you?"

"I am Hailey Long. Your aunt."

"What? I thought you died. My father told me all about the Gloom incident."

"So he did tell you. Our family's lives were ended in that one fatal battle… except for me of course. I cheated death, I tried to bring the others but they had refused my offer. Thus I left them as they had asked. I knew of Seymour, er, Creatix' existence far before his attack. Using Felix Dark as a pawn was brilliant, and creating the Zombie Huntsmaster from the ashes in the earth was a good idea. I thought Jake would lose for sure, but he overcame his forces. The dark element was another part of his brilliant plot, which soon went down the drain. He stole the evil ideas from mankind's very own hearts to create the force, which Jake destroyed easily. You were also a valiant fighter, Timothy. Felix's return should not have happened, and Omega shouldn't have reappeared. But they did. Creatix' plot was very deep, and hard to figure out, but I've pieced it all together. The death of your friend was a hoax. As painful as it is for me to tell you, Rad was never with you. Wasn't it strange that he knew how to disable those missiles, when they were unlike any other on earth? And that time with Demon, Flare and Lightning. How did they know you would be at THAT specific party? Creatix is a genius; even the entire twin idea was staged, to make this world come closer to him. Everything that has happened, The Dark Dragon, and the Huntsclan's mere existence was all part of one, big plot to kill the dragons of earth, to have the human and dragon races bow before him. But there has always been hope, a small light shining through his darkness. You. Before your very birth, the earth was safe because of you coming to existence! You were a hope since the beginning; you are a promise of a tomorrow. A tomorrow in a world that could very easily die. Timothy, you have no idea of the evils Creatix possesses. You MUST win this battle."

"Wow… I had no idea…"

"But I did." Jake comes out from the shadows, along with Rose. "She had told me of this night. I never knew the exact truth till now however. It seems Creatix had staged this from the beginning. He even knows what goes on this very moment. You can stop trying now Creatix, it's over!"

… … … … …

"Curse them!" Creatix smashes his fist against his rock throne. "Well Rad, I think it's time we throw the rest of my plot into action.

"Yes Master, I believe you are right."

"Tonight, Timothy dies."

TO BE CONTINUED 

Please Review, this was probably the hardest one to write! It took so much thought, man have I got a headache.


	7. Chapter VI: Black Fire Part II: War Torn

Tory A. of wicked fire: Oh… It must be horrible to lose such a close family member like that; two even, it must stink… somehow this is bringing on one of those 'this moment has happened before' (to me) things… …

Chapter VI: Black Fire Part II: War Torn

Rad dashed everywhere in the nuclear weapon facility, killing every guard he found. They shot at him with every weapon available, but he dodged them all. He got the ultimate power from Creatix, but it had its price, he could no longer morph into a dragon. But it did not matter to him. His armor was a dark crimson, with demonic designs and horns all over it. He was armed with a large metallic claw and had a thin, and sharp saber just in case. "Heh, so weak. One cut from my claw and they all die. I'm glad that they realize my power."

"Hold it Rad!"

"Aw, if it isn't little Timothy, so grown up now, you're all alone!"

"Cut the chat, let's get down to business."

"Have it your way big boy."

"HRAH!" Timothy blasts Rad who blocks with the metallic claw. He then jumps into the air and tries to shove the claw through Timothy, who narrowly escaped.

"Your dream for peace will never come true. Father will make sure of that."

"Father?"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Rad cuts timothy across the face, and kicks him into a machine. He burns his claws with laser eyes and kicks him in the chest once more. He throws Timothy across the room and into another wall.

"Like father, like son."

"Father."

"Demolition has begun. The earth is slowly burning itself into submission. There is no longer a hope, Timothy's prophecy will never be fulfilled." The Timothy near the wall disappears.

"That's what you think."

"It's him!"

"An army of him… Father, leave, I will destroy them." Rad quickly killed hundreds of the army, but more kept appearing. Rad continued to cut with his saber rather then large claw until only one remained, the original. Beat up and weak, he fell before Rad. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Finally you bow to me! You finally realize your master!"

"N, n, never…"

"Surrender or forever perish!"

"I rather die, then surrender to y, you…"

"So be it…"

"NNNOOO!"

"What in the world?" Out of the blue appeared Jack, Mari, Harry, and Rina angrily flying towards Rad. Timothy then got up and smirked.

"Really thought you got me, didn't ya Rad? You've mistaken, Timothy's the one with the steel pipe behind you. I'm Tommy."

"Uh, oh…" Timothy smacked Rad over the head with the pipe, which broke in half. "Psyche!" Rad sprout demonic wings and two sabers appeared in his hands. One made of demon horns and the other unicorn. He flew around the room, slicing whoever came near him. Timothy and Tommy both charged at his back, catching him off guard.

"Say goodnight…" He then kicked Rad into a wall then kicked him again when he tried to get up. Then again when he knew Rad was down. "What? I still have a little bad boy inside me."

"Tim, Tom, the earth outside is slowly burning!"

"Burning?" They ask.

"Yes. Seymour has unleashed all his power on the earth."

"First it's Creatix, second, what are we waiting for! We have to get out of here!" Tommy yells. When they got out, it was a horrible sight. Demons were everywhere, along with buildings burning and skulls mounted on sticks.

"Hello children…"

"Creatix…" He grinned wickedly.

"Are these two your little play things?" He showed Jake and Rose in a cage. "Animals. That's what they are, that's how they act. Slowly this world is burning itself into submission, waiting for when I take to the throne!"

"No! My job, our job is to kill you! That's what we'll do!"

"You wish."

"Think again."

"What?" the group says in unison.

"What?" Screams Creatix

Sorry to leave you like that, but chapter seven is not far away. Tory A. of wicked fire: I've redone Teen Titans: Under Fire, it's new title is Teen Titans: Dark Fire though. Anyways, Bye!


	8. Chapter VII: Justice and Freedom

Chapter VII: Justice and Freedom 

"Rad?" Timothy asks.

"Creatix, it's over."

"Rebellion. Come young one, come die before me!"

"I'd rather kill you! So Creatix, let's dance!" Rad runs towards Creatix and attempts to kill him, until Creatix zaps him of his powers and Rad falls down as a rotting corpse, a zombie.

"What?" The team asks surprised.

"Everything has its price…"

"This time your death will not be fake!" Timothy and Tommy attempt to stop Creatix but it was too late. Rad was completely obliterated. "Now it truly starts Dragons!" Creatix dashes towards Harry and slams into the ground, he then spins around and smacks Mari away with his flaming tail. His Claws start glowing red and he melts through a solid steel truck.

"Take this!" Jack smacks Creatix with his strong tail. Creatix angrily gets up and obliterates a large chunk of ground, which Jack ran away from. He continued to destroy large chunks of earth as Jack ran. "Ha!" Timothy and Tommy then blast Creatix in his back when he wasn't paying attention.

"Dragons!"

"You've caused enough pain!" Timothy yells.

"It ends here." Tommy ads.

"No, it'll never end!"

"That's what you think!"

"Aunt Hailey!" Timothy says surprised.

"I'm with you guys all the way." She responds.

"Don't forget us, Justice and Freedom all the way!" Jack yells. Harry finished freeing Jake and Rose and they get in the line.

"Sons, I think it's time we taught Creatix a lesson he'll never forget." Jake says.

"I'm with you!" Rose ads.

"And The United States government is with you." The general appears from a standing building with several armed troops.

"How amusing…"

"You're outnumbered Creatix!" Jake rubs in his face.

"True, true… but I far surpass you in strength. I am all seeing, remember? Resistance is futile."

"Oh, is it? That's never stopped us before, look how far we've gotten! We've eliminated you army, burned your top henchmen, and we've squashed your plans, there is nothing you can do to stop us." Hailey says, having the small army agree with her

"… Very well. The fight you seek shall become reality." The troops open fire on Creatix; amazingly, the ice bullets hurt him. Mari pelts him with icicles, her favorite breath attack. Timothy and Tommy combine their flames into one large fireball, hurtling towards Creatix. Harry and Rina use their electricity and air attacks on the demon while Hailey and Jake also burn him. When the smoke clears, Creatix was a skeletal form of himself, with a red ruby in his forehead. "No…" Creatix reaches towards Timothy but then turns to dust when touching him. "The power…… of the dragon…" He whispers as he falls.

"We did it…" Creatix' empire also falls to dust and the people reappear and the city, along with earth, was repaired. "We've defeated him…" Timothy says.

"Not necessarily, he still lives. That was only a copy, the true one has not appeared yet."

"So… this is only temporary peace?"

"Yes Timothy. Be on your guard."

Thus ends part two of my second saga, leaving you wanting more right? Anyway, this one was short but I still think it's as good as the others. I would like to thank my loyal fans, Tory A. of wicked fire, Lavenderpaw and YFWE. Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Timothy's POV

It had been two years since the destruction of the Fake Creatix, and everyone moved on with his or her lives. My team went back to their homes until they were needed again and my twin and I were in the same house for once. I couldn't believe I had a twin, twin brother even. How the doctors made a mistake was no surprise, many children are thought dead at birth but then spring to life. Before my teammates and I returned home, we all received medals from the president for our bravery, and the people thanked us anyway they could. They just don't realize it isn't over. I don't think it'll ever be. But we can always try.

Tommy's POV 

Two years since his destruction. Heh. When he comes back I'll be ready, I'll never give into him again.

Hailey's POV 

They did it, for the moment at least. I sense his evil energy close; he's back now and waiting.

Rina's POV 

It's nice going back home, I'll just miss my friends…

Mari's POV 

Home… at last I'm going home…

Jack's POV 

I'll miss kicking butt, but I guess that's what bank robberies are for!

Harry's POV 

I'll be waiting for him… he won't ever keep us down.

General's POV 

"1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2!" My troops will be ready for his return.

Troop's POV 

He sure is working us hard, to much target practice and stealth practice. But I guess if Creatix will return soon…

President's POV 

I hope they're ready, I know I am. "WOOO HOOO! Faster Martians, Faster!"

"GLLLLRRRKSHAK!"

"Glutons…"

THE END 

Next story up soon, it's called Legacy of a Dragon. Ending the Timothy saga, and starting his sons Saga, you know what's next… right? Vote on his Twins names! That's right, twins. Two boys. (Hint, hint, hint…) In the second story he gets a baby sister.


End file.
